The invention relates to a vaporization burner for a heater operated with liquid fuel, in particular an auxiliary vehicle heater with a support that projects into a combustion chamber and on whose front side facing the combustion chamber there is placed an absorbent body that can be supplied with fuel by a fuel feed pipe and on whose back side there is connected an ignition chamber that contains an igniter, for which a passage to combustion chamber is provided on the support.
In such a vaporization burner known from German Offenlegungsschrift 39 14 611, in which the support has a through-hole for a flame monitor projecting into the combustion chamber, it has turned out that in especially critical installation positions, such as with vertical installation of the heater, difficulties can result with respect to the fuel distribution in the area of the absorbent body being uneven. In some cases, when this happens, fuel can escape in the area of the support and of the absorbent body. Further, this uneven fuel distribution results in an uneven and fluctuating combustion, which is unsatisfactory with respect to CO emissions in the exhaust gas.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 22 56 500 there is known a device to atomize and/or vaporize a liquid in a gas stream, a device that comprises a porous body through which the gas stream flows and that is wetted by the liquid, and an upstream perforated disk. It can be used to vaporize fuel droplets and to atomize them to generate a fuel-air mixture in internal combustion engines.